


want to hold you in my arms (wish you could be by my side forever)

by Stars_dreaming (orphan_account)



Series: 88 MCU drabbles and oneshots [49]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Astral Projection, Comfort, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Nightmares, Prison, Tony Stark Has Nightmares, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: You wish to see how Tony is faring without you while you've been kidnapped and locked up in a floating prison in space. It goes about as well as you expect.





	want to hold you in my arms (wish you could be by my side forever)

“No, no, no, Peter, no-“ Tony wailed. You sat by the side of the bed, clutching your mug in your hands. He whimpered and turned and turned in the sheets. Your mouth was a thin line. You couldn’t wake him up.

 

“Baby? Y/N? Baby, please, please don’t do this-“ his whimpers were cut short and with a high-pitched scream he shot up in bed, chest heaving and eyes wide.

 

“Y/N?” He asked, his voice echoing through the empty room. You didn’t move from your seat, knowing he couldn’t see you if you didn’t wish to make your presence known.

 

His hand touched the cold space beside him and he choked on a sob, rubbing his face with one hand.

 

He didn’t say anything else as he slid out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. You heard the shower turn on and hit your lip, wondering how you could help him.

 

You could hear Friday’s smooth voice in the bathroom, but you couldn’t make out her exact words.

 

You closed your eyes. “It’s time to come back now,” Loki’s soft voice said. You nodded and let the tension seep out of your body.

 

You opened your eyes and looked right into the god’s green eyes. They shone with concern.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

His voice was comforting. “Tell me a story,” you whispered. He nodded, understanding.

 

“Once, in a place far away across the galaxies, a boy ran away from home to be with his most beloved...” his voice spun stories for your ears and you forgot about the chains around your body for a moment and the ringing pain in your ears and the blood seeping out of your body.

 

“It’s going to be okay,” Loki whispered later, when you laid your head on his chest and he shared his energy with you to heal your wounds. His hand combed your hair. “It’s going to be alright.”


End file.
